Suyok
Suyok was a Su-Matoran from Galria, who later became the Toa Galvoi of Plasma. History Early Life Like most other Toa of Plasma, Suyok began his life as a Su-Matoran created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Suyok lived in a village on the island of Galria, where he made friends with Voraya and Botilu, and making a living as an inventor. Eventually, he and his friends were sent to Karzahni when the Turaga of his homeland went insane. Once there, they went into hiding from the realm's tyrant after seeing the Matoran he "repaired". They've built boats from materials they salvaged and were able to escape the realm. They attempted to stay together during a severe storm through the Silver Sea, but were seperated by the waves. Suyok eventually arrived on Metru Nui, where he took residence in Ta-Metru. He excelled at training in mask making due to his past experience as an inventor, and acquired his own forge. Moments before the Great Cataclysm began, Suyok was captured by the Vahki, and like every other Matoran in Metru Nui, was forcibly placed into a Matoran Sphere, under the orders of Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise. He was eventually rescued by the Toa Metru, and awakened on the shores of Mata Nui. During his time in the sphere, his size and strength were reduced, and his memories were erased. Mata Nui After being awakened, Suyok aided in the construction of Ta-Koro, using parts from the Airships used to rescue the Matoran, under the direction of Turaga Vakama. Retaining his sense of creativity, Suyok began his profession as a crafter. He also participated in lava surfing at the Tren Krom Break. After a year of peace, the Matoran's progress became hindered by the arrival of Teridax, who menaced the island by corrupting its Rahi with Infected Kanohi. This lasted for a thousand years, until the Toa Mata arrived and combated them. Sometime after the Bohrok Invasion, Suyok reunited with his old friends Voraya and Botilu. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, he was rebuilt into a larger and stronger form, closely resembling the original form he had before he was forced into a Matoran Sphere. Later, he was forced to evacuate Ta-Koro when it was attacked and destroyed by three Rahkshi, who were searching for the Kanohi Avohkii. After Teridax was defeated by Takanuva and the subsequent rediscovery of Metru Nui, Suyok helped constructing boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to the city. Return to Metru Nui After arriving on the island, Suyok aided in repairing Ta-Metru and the rest of the city. He rediscovered his old forge, and noticed a map wrapped around a keystone. Unwrapping it, he notices that the map is the island of Galria, his original home. When every Matoran temporarily stopped working on the order of Jaller, in an attempt to make the Turaga reveal where the Toa Nuva went, Suyok seized the opportunity and gathered Voraya and Botilu, who have the same keystones as well, and snuck out of Metru Nui on the same boat used to reach it, reading the map to find their homeland. Arriving on Galria, they found that their home island has changed drastically in the last thousand years. Following the directions imprinted on the map, they traveled to the arid Fusa Plains, where they reached a door that was built onto Torvus Rock. There, they met three other Matoran, who had their keystones as well. They used the stones to place them into the niches carved onto the formation, opening the hidden door and entered. They went through a large tunnel network, until reaching its center that was housing an ancient shrine resembling a Suva. The six Matoran inserted their keystones into the shrine. Shortly after, the ground started shaking beneath them, and they were dropped into chambers of Energized Protodermis, transforming into Toa. To be added... Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Suyok has an enthusiasm for building and inventing. He is self-sufficent, and rarely needs help from other Matoran. In comparison with other Su-Matoran who are often bitter and abrasive, he is kind and cheerful, always wanting to make friends. As a Toa, he is cautious of his new role and being the leader of the Toa Galvoi, yet he enjoys it. As a Toa of Plasma, Suyok can create, control, and absorb Plasma, as well as creating objects out of it, and melting and incinerating his opponents. He had trouble controling his powers at first, but was able to maintain them through self-training. After entering the Pit, he became a water breather. Mask and Tools Suyok wears the Kanohi Mask of Emulation, which as a Toa, allows him to replicate a power of another sapient being for a short period of time, however the rate of the process varies by what power is being replicated from that being. As a Toa Galvoi, his Toa Tools are Plasma blades, which he uses to channel his Plasma powers, as well as for melee combat. He acquired a breathing apparatus after being mutated while in The Pit, in order to breathe while on land. When his mutations were cured by Mata Nui and became amphibious however, he no longer required the apparatus. Forms Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Plasma Category:Su-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Galvoi Category:Toa of Plasma Category:User:PumpkinLordOLantern